<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by lilyxxxooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655116">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo'>lilyxxxooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Ship, danandphil - Freeform, parent!phan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:39:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are at a Lester family party with their two children: Emily, 7 and Colby, 2. Phil spends the night twirling them both on the dance floor and Dan spends the night watching his husband and wondering how he got so lucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy!<br/>Please leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daniel, darling, how are you ?" Mrs. Lester greeted, kissing each of Dan's cheeks.</p><p>"I'm good thank you, Mrs. Lester, how are you? Hi Neil," Dan smiled as he felt Phil's arm slip around his waist and his warmth surround him.</p><p>"We've been good, thank-you," Kath said. Phil's dad smiled at him and went back to reading his newspaper. Dan had to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>"Where are the kids?" Dan asked softly, turning to his husband.</p><p>"They've just gone and put their things upstairs, they'll be down soon," Phil said before hugging his mum with his free arm.</p><p>"We're so excited to have you here! It's so important to your brother that you're at his wedding," Kath smiled.</p><p>"Emily can't wait to be a bridesmaid, she's been talking about it all year," Dan said. His little girl had been just a baby when he and Phil had married and so she never got to be a bridesmaid for them. Speaking of, they soon heard little patters as Emily and her brother, Colby, came padding into the room. Dan picked up Colby as he reached his arms up and Emily ran to Phil.</p><p>"Daddy, guess what! I hung my dress up all by myself and put my clothes in the draw," she said proudly. Phil loved his daughter, she was already so kind and thoughtful. He stroked through her hair, "good girl! You're so much like your papa."</p><p>"Yes but, papa just closes doors after you," she said cheekily, a big grin on her face showing off the two teeth she had lost. Katherine laughed at her granddaughter and led her away to show her the new cakes she had just baked fresh that morning.</p><p>"Hi monkey," Phil said to Colby as he clung to Dans neck.</p><p>"I think someone's tired," Dan observed, understanding how his son got clingy when he was tired.</p><p>"I'll take him up to bed, you can go and see what Emily and mum are doing?" Phil suggested, taking Colby out of Dans arms. Phil left the room and went up the stairs into their room. Colby's cot was already set up so Phil put Colby into it and pulled a blanket over him. He got his dummy out of the bag and gave it to him who put it into his mouth.<br/>
"Sweet dreams, little lion," Phil said, kissing Colby's head. Phil left Colby to sleep and went downstairs to where Dan and Emily were sat eating cupcakes and drawing at the table.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Phil laughed as he noticed Dan was also drawing a picture next to Emily.<br/>
"I am drawing an aeroplane," Dan announced, holding the picture up.<br/>
"Nice," Phil laughed, kissing Dan's head.<br/>
***<br/>
Later that night, Phil had bathed Colby and put him to bed for the night and went to join Dan in Emily's room. Dan was sat beside her stroking her hair as she told him excited she was to be a bridesmaid.</p><p>"I'm not even going to fall," Emily said excitedly, "I've practised."<br/>
"Good thing you don't take after your daddy then or you would fall," Dan smiled, tucking Emily in to her bed.<br/>
"Hey!" Phil said, creeping up behind Dan.<br/>
They both kissed Emily's head and left her to get to sleep as she had a big day tomorrow. Dan and Phil also headed off to bed, arms and legs entangling as they fell asleep together.</p><p>****The next morning</p><p>"Calm down, sweetie," Dan said gently, as Emily cried in his arms. Emily had fallen over whilst playing in the park that morning with Kath and Colby as Dan and Phil had stayed behind because they were still asleep. Dan took out the first aid kit and got some antiseptic wipes to clean the small cut on Emily's leg. He then covered it with a plaster giving a small kiss to the, now covered, wound.<br/>
"Thanks, papa," Emily sniffled. Dan picked her up and squeezed her tightly.<br/>
"That's okay, princess. Now...who's ready to put her new bridesmaid dress on?"<br/>
Dan left up the stairs with Emily and took her into the room, getting her little dress down. Dan helped her get the dress on and twirled her around.<br/>
"Wow, the most beautiful princess of all!" Dan said proudly. Kath was going to do Emily's hair as she had specifically asked to so Dan took her into Mrs. Lester's room. Kath smiled at her young granddaughter and how beautiful she looked.<br/>
"You're making me a bit emotional," Kath said.<br/>
"Me too," Dan agreed. "You look beautiful, Kath."<br/>
"Thank-you, darling."</p><p>Dan always had a soft spot for Kath. He could never thank her enough for bringing his wonderful husband into his life and trusting him to love and look after him. She'd accepted him since he was a young boy with not much life experience and who sometimes made too many inappropriate jokes and was clumsy enough to break her favourite vase they day he met her (He replaced it though so it was okay.)</p><p>Dan made his way back into his and Phil s room to see Phil wearing his suit and just about to put his tie on. Dan's breath hitched as Phil turned to look at him, his porcelain blue eyes so beautiful against the dark black tux. </p><p>"How'd I get so lucky?" Dan whispered, approaching Phil and grabbing the tie from his hands. Phil gulped as Dan put the tie around his neck and began to tie it, his eyes never leaving Phil's.</p><p>"I think I'm the lucky one," Phil whispered back. Dan looked up as he finished with the tie. His eyes melted as he looked over Phil. He was so beautiful. Dan's hands landed on Phil's waist as he pulled him closer to kiss him. He suddenly felt the most overwhelming love for the man before him. The same man that was currently wearing mismatched socks in his dress shoes and the same man that ate Dan's cereal out of the box with his hands at 2am.</p><p>"I love you," Dan said quietly.</p><p>"I love you the most."</p><p>****</p><p>Dan and Phil sat on the front bench along with Phil's mum in the church, eagerly awaiting the start of the wedding. Colby sat on Dan's knee, drinking eagerly out of the bottle Dan was holding for him. Emily had stayed with Cornelia waiting to walk down the aisle. Phil was a little bit nervous for his little girl. He worried she'd get too scared and cry for him or Dan. Or she'd fall over as she was just as clumsy as he was. Phil tried to relax though, taking a deep breath. Of course he had the smartest daughter who could handle herself just fine. He was a bit sad that she never got to walk down the aisle with Dan at their wedding though. He glanced at the brown-haired boy as he fed their young son. Seeing the love in his husbands eyes as he looked at their son filled Phil with so much joy. He really was the best papa ever. Phil was broken out of his trance by the wedding music started and they were told to stand. They all stood up and turned to the back doors. Cornelia's sister walked first, then her second sister. Next was little Emily. Dan and Phil both filled with pride as their beautiful little girl walked down the aisle, a bunch of flowers in her hands. Phil rubbed Dan's back and placed a hand on his waist as they watched her. When she got to the end of the aisle, she stood beside Cornelia's sisters and turned to her dads. She looked at them beaming. They smiled back, awed by her. They turned back to the doors as Cornelia walked in. Phil observed as Martyn stood straighter as the glowing bride entered the room. She wore a beautiful, elegant laced dress with a long veil. She looked stunning. As Cornelia reached the end of the aisle, they all took their seats again. Phil's hand fell onto Dan's thigh as they watched the ceremony. He was so proud of his family.</p><p>****<br/>
Dan and Phil and their family made their way into the reception and took their seats where their name tags were. They were sat on the table with Cornelia and Martyn and their parents. Dan had put Colby to sleep in his pram and kept him next to him, frequently checking on the baby to make sure he was okay. They ate the dinner that was served at the reception and talked for a little while before it was time for the first dance. They all turned to the dance floor where Martyn and Cornelia were, holding onto each other as they swayed to the music. Dan smiled when he felt Phil's hand on his knee, accompanied by a small squeeze every few moments. Dan wished he could do his wedding day over again. He just wanted to feel that feeling again; the new wedded bliss. Being held by his husband as all of their family and friends watched on. He smiled and clapped with everyone as the first dance finished and others started to join Martyn and Cornelia on the floor.</p><p>"Daddy! Let's go dance!" Emily's little voice came from beside them. Phil chuckled as he stood up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He let her step on his feet as he swayed from side to side, glowing in the light of his little girls giggles. He knew he was doing something right. She was happy and so was he. Dan watched on with the fondest smile, laughing when Phil stumbled and Emily tried her hardest to be stern.</p><p>"No, dad!" she huffed. "You do it like this!"</p><p>Dan heard Colby begin to mumble as he woke up and lifted him out of his pram. He retrieved his bottle from the bottom of the pram and fed it to him. Colby looked at him through dark eyelashes as he drank. He had beautiful blue eyes just like Phil. </p><p>"Emily looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" came a familiar voice from beside him. Dan turned with a smile to Kath and nodded.</p><p>"She does. Definitely Phil's daughter," Dan said fondly, putting Colby's bottle on the table.</p><p>Kath beamed with pride, "I'm so glad he found you, Daniel." She put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. Dan blushed. Kath used to always tell Dan this when he had been young. The most memorable time being when Dan and Phil had had their first argument...</p><p> Dan had grabbed his bag and, without a word in Phil's direction, walked out of Phil's room. The minute Dan left the room, he broke down in tears. Ugly sobs that even he was ashamed of. He had hoped to hold it in until he was out of the house to show Phil he didn't really care that much, but he couldn't help himself. He had gone to leave down the stairs, only to be stopped by a hug. He melted into Kath's embrace and let himself fall apart. Kath stayed silent and just rubbed his back. She had heard the argument through the walls. She knew it was nothing, both boys had been on edge and moody all week. She didn't particularly know why, but she knew one of them was bound to break at some point. She expected to be holding her son, however, not a distraught Dan. She didn't mind though, she already considered him a son. When Dan pulled away, Kath took him down the stairs and made him a cup of tea. He looked so small and fragile, it broke her heart a little bit.</p><p>"He doesn't mean it, Dan. He loves you so much, I promise you," she had said.</p><p>Dan had looked at her, eyes still blurry from crying, "I don't know, Mrs. Lester. He was really mad at me today."</p><p>"Oh, Dan. He could never be mad at you. Maybe he's just feeling a little bit frustrated or angry at something else, but never you. And call me Kath, sweetie."</p><p>Dan just nodded and sipped at the tea Kath made him. He sat with her for an hour before he calmed down. His chest began to ache and that's when he knew he had to go and see Phil. He made his way to Phil's bedroom and put his head against the door to see if Phil was sleeping. Dan could just hear little sniffles through the door and pinof 1 playing through Phil's laptop. He felt his whole body seize up. He breathed through his nose and let out a shaky breath. He knocked on before entering. He closed the door and it paved way to a new set of tears.</p><p>"Phil, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," He sobbed, sliding down the door to sit on the floor, putting his head between his knees. He only looked up when he felt a gentle finger underneath his chin.</p><p>"Dan, I thought you'd left me. I love you, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I will never leave you, Phil," Dan had whispered. That night, they had made love for the first time. </p><p>Dan smiled at the memory, tearing up a little bit. He saw Kath's smile and believed that maybe she was thinking about the same thing.</p><p>"I love you, darling. And the beautiful grandchildren you have given me," Kath said, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>"We love you, too."</p><p>Dan and Kath small talked for a little while until Phil came over panting and sweaty. Dan laughed loudly, rubbing his husband's back as he drank some of Dan's drink, "you were only dancing for half an hour!"</p><p>Phil glared at him, "I haven't moved in about ten years, leave me alone!"</p><p>Dan kissed Phil's temple when he sat down and handed Colby over to him. </p><p>"I will go and dance with our daughter whilst you get your bearings together, old man," Dan said fondly. He took Phil's place, taking a hold of Emily in his arms and moving side to side.</p><p>"You're so tall! I can see everything from up here!" Emily exclaimed, holding her arms around Dan's neck. Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. Emily always said that when Dan would pick her up. </p><p>Dan loved moments like these with his children, seeing their laughter and love for him and Phil. He clapped as Emily showed him how to do proper twirls and fake cried when Emily told him he was doing it wrong, with her hands on his hips. She really was sassy, probably learnt that off Dan. Emily decided that she was done trying to teach Dan how to dance and stood on his feet instead, letting her dad do all the dancing. After about half an hour of dancing, Dan felt a little tap on the bottom of his leg. He looked down and saw Colby looking up at him. Emily giggled and took a hold of Colby's hands and began to sway from side to side with him. Colby laughed, stumbling over his little feet a lot. Dan watched Kath take a few pictures of the pair and whipped out his phone to post it to his private snap chat. </p><p>They all danced for a while until the buffet was served. By this point they were all hungry from the dancing so they were eager to eat. Dan got Emily some on his plate and cut the food up so it was a bit easier for her to eat. Emily all of her food, yawning occasionally.</p><p>"Are you tired, sweetie?" Dan asked her, kissing her head. She nodded climbing onto Dan's knee and nuzzling into his neck. Dan abandoned his food to wrap his arms tightly around his daughter, kissing the top of her head. Dan rocked her slightly, rubbing her arm to soothe her. He spoke to Phil and his mum quietly, as to not disturb her. Phil had fed Colby his bottle and now had him lay over his shoulder, rubbing his back softly. He stood up to bounce him a bit as it was one of the only ways to get him to fall asleep. Dan looked down at Emily in his arms, who was now completely knocked out, red faced and snoring lightly.</p><p>"I think we're going to head back," Kath said, gesturing to her husband. "Would you like us to take the kids back so you two can have a bit of time?"</p><p>"Would you mind?" Dan said, gratefully. </p><p>"Of course not!"</p><p>Neil and Kath stood up to say goodbye to the boys and get the children. Kath kissed Dan and Phil's heads. She took Colby from Phil and put him in his pram whilst Neil took Emily. </p><p>"See you later!" Kath waved, going over to say goodbye to Martyn and Cornelia before heading out.</p><p>Dan sighed, threading a hand through his hair, "I know it's your parents, but I hate leaving them alone without us."</p><p>Phil chuckled, coming over to lay a hand on Dan's waist and kiss his cheek, "They'll be fine for a few hours. Besides their asleep and it gives us more time alone."</p><p>Dan grinned, kissing Phil again. Phil took Dan's hand and lead him to the dance floor. They began to sway together, foreheads rested together and eyes locked.</p><p>"I love you," Phil said.</p><p>"I love you most."</p><p>"That's my line," Phil pouted. Dan just grinned, dimple popping out.</p><p>"I know I say it alot, but I will never know what I did to deserve such a wonderful life."</p><p>"You deserve everything, Dan. I promise you. I want to give you the best possible life."</p><p>"Oh, Phil. You've already done that."</p><p>And they let themselves get lost in their own little world for a while, like they did when they were younger. As much as Dan loved his children, a bit of alone time with Phil was the most amazing feeling ever.</p><p>"Kind of want to fuck you and kind of want to just cuddle you," Phil said cheekily, looking Dan up and down. He looked incredible in his suit.</p><p>"Why can't we do both?"</p><p>So, after another hour of dancing, they said goodbye to Martyn and Cornelia and then made their way home. They made sure to give their kids a kiss on the head and then tucked them in and went to the place where it all began, Phil's old bedroom. </p><p>When Phil undressed Dan, he did it slowly and carefully; folding up his shirt and pants and placing them on the side. They kissed and made love slowly, and quietly which proved difficult for Dan, but it was perfect. And as they said, afterwards they curled up together, Dan's head on Phil's chest and their hands entwined on Phil's chest. It really was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>